


Angel With A Shotgun

by MajorWeak



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Angel Orgasms, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst, Car Sex, Caring, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel's Grace, Cuddling, Dom Castiel, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fluff, Fucking, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace Sharing, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Graceless Castiel, Guardian Angels, Hate, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Human Castiel, In Love, Loss of Grace, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Protective Castiel, Public Sex, Requieted Love, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Castiel, Shower Sex, Stolen Grace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, demon OC, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: *Side Note- I have no idea how I've made this 31 chapters already but I hope you're enjoying the burn!





	1. Chapter 1

She had expected someone to hunt her down eventually and so it was no surprise when she heard the footsteps behind her. The bar was empty now a small she sipped on her whiskey, eyes closing as if to enjoy the moment just a second longer.

"Let's just get this over and done with. I knew someone would come eventually." Her voice echoed, off the walls of the empty bar.

"You're a demon." The raspy voice said, calmly as he approached her, the woman raising from her seat to face him. "This will be much easier if you do not fight back."

The woman sighed, hands raising in defeat. She hadn't planned on fighting back, there was no point, she had just hoped that someone would finally be able to destroy her, unlike her own failed attempts.

The blade drew down the sleeve of his coat, his eyes crystal clear blue as he drove it forward through her heart. She looked down at the blade and then back to the hunter, disappointed while the man's own mouth hung somewhat open in surprise.

"Surely you can do better." Almost taunting the man, head tilting to the side before she erupts forward and shoves him forward, sending him flying across the room.

"I warned you." The voice stated, the man approaching once more, fists flying into the face of the demon. Punch after bloodied punch leaving the woman beaten, bruised and covered in blood.

Her back was pressed against the bar, unable to get up but opted to look to the hunter with blue pleading eyes, pleading to finish the job, to try at least. His fist rose, brows knit together and his lips pressed in a firm line as her hand rose up to grip his wrist.

"Please... I just want to die. I didn't chose to be this, to be a monster." Her voice made his features soften and his hand fall to his side as he knelt in front of her.

"You... are not just a demon." His eyes pierced through hers before his hands moved either side of her head, his eyes closing as he read through her memories. "You are half human... you have never hurt anyone."

Wearily she looked to him and then down to the ground. "I've tried to die but nothing works. Please, help me die." She still pleased and it made him somewhat sad.

"My name is Castiel, angel of the lord." Castiel moved two fingers toward her forehead. "Goodnight." The last words she heard before he put her to sleep so he could figure out the situation and take her back to the bunker to ask for Dean and Sam's assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Dean." Castiel' voice rang, almost making the hunter jump from his seat at the war table, the woman in Cas' arms.

"Cas! How many times do we have to talk about this? You're gonna give me a freakin' heart attack someday." Dean said, turning his head to see the woman in his arms, brows knitting together. "The hell is she?"

The angel's lips pressed into a thin line, "I am sorry," he began and looked to the woman with a sigh. "She is half human and half demon. My angel blade did not kill her and nothing that she has previously tried has worked either."

He moved through the bunker and set her unconscious body down in the room that Dean and Sam had given him during his time as a human. When he came back Dean was stood up and Sam joined beside him.

"You brought a demon here?" Sam questioned, face lit up with confusion as he looked to his brother. "That's probably not a good idea, Cas."

"She hasn't hurt anybody. She is a police officer, a uh... detective. Her name is Cal and she helps people and can control her inhuman evil. She pleaded with me to die but after I read her mind.. her memories, I couldn't. I felt.... different."

Dean rose a brow, mouth parting to speak but he closed his mouth again, unsure of what to say.

"Different? Different how?" Sam asked, looking to Cas, trying to understand.

"I don't know... like I knew how she felt. Like we had somehow connected." Cas shrugged it off and then sat down, hands rubbing together. "I have to help her, somehow. Help her find a way to live without her wanting to die."

Dean and Sam looked to each other and then shrugged before turning back to Cas. "Alright Cas this is your thing and you want to help so we'll help however we can." Dean said softly, giving his shoulder a pat.

"You're doing a good thing, Cas." Sam added, giving a small smile and nod. "I didn't know that Half Demon, Half humans existed. I mean we obviously know about human angels but this... I've never heard of it." And Dean nodded his agreement while Castiel looked to the both of them.

"This is a first for me too, I don't know much myself so I'm going to have to do some research myself." Cas sighed. "You should both get some rest, this may be... difficult."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam headed to their rooms, they didn't entirely trust this woman, because trusting any sort of demon hadn't really turned out well in the past. Something about it though had felt familiar though none of them could quite put their finger on it.

Not yet anyway.

Cal, having still been asleep had a visitor in her dream, Lucifer to be exact. He grinned at her from across the room she was sat in, arms folded across his chest while an amused look took hold of his features.

"They don't know what you are, what you are capable of." He began, sighing to himself. "Though that is partly my fault. You see after they found Jesse I couldn't just let them remember everything about him now could I?" He moved closer to her, poking her nose. "But you my precious little walking time bomb are not alone, well you weren't alone. You're what is called a Cambion."

The woman turned her head, eyes flicking from blue to black. "I don't care what you tell me, what you think I'm capable of or not but you, you hold no influence on me. Enjoy your cage!"

Cal shot up in the bed, shaking the visit from her head before she began to make her way around the bunker, eventually stumbling upon Castiel reading, studying.

"Cambion." She said softly, gaze not leaving him.

"Excuse me? Cambion?" The angel was confused, yet intrigued and the word somehow sounded familiar.

"Here look," she approached and pressed two fingers to his temple, removing the memory wipe Lucifer had placed on him after they had found Jesse. "Lucifer told me, he came to me in my dream."

The angel dashed upward, blade drawn and pressed against her throat. Though he also remembered it wouldn't work and slid it back into the sleeve of his coat.

"I don't understand, you're so powerful and evil but you're not really evil. You want to do good, to help people.... Who is your father? Is it Lucifer."

The woman rose a brow and sighed, shoulders slumping. "I hate that I have this evil inside me but I figured that it doesn't get the choice to decided who I am, I do." She began, "No, Lucifer is not my father. I don't know who is, neither did my mother before she died." She sighed and sat down, feeling defeated.

"You don't have to die, we can help you and we can find out who your father is." Castiel tried giving her a hopeful smile, he still had a lot to learn about humanity but he had come so far already.

"And what if one day I snap? What if I hurt someone, or if I kill someone. What then? Then I'm just a monster that no one knows how to kill. I won't let an innocent human's blood rest on my hands... I can't do that Castiel."

"Listen to me," he could feel her fear, her unease and general anger with the world, with whoever made her a monster. He placed his hand on her shoulder and it was like he watched all those emotions leave her form, like he had become a safe place for her. "I will help you."

Cal let out a soft breath, eyes softening and brightening at the soft touch. The weight of the world lifting from her shoulders, she felt safe, at peace. "Ok." She managed to say, giving a nod. "We?"

Castiel smiled and then nodded, "yes, uh.. Sam and Dean Winchester. They're very good and they are my friends, my family."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel pressed two fingers lightly to her head, her eyes closing for a brief moment as he healed the cuts and bruises he had initially caused her. There were a lot of what ifs that were currently present, all of them knew that, Sam and Dean more than the two.

The woman's eyes flicked back open, feeling his hand come away from her face once more. Castiel, however, had felt and still could feel something else inside her, not human or demon but another force just trying to fight its way out. He was unsure of what it was for the time being and looked back to the Cambion sat beside him.

"You should shower and rest. During my small time as a human I learnt that those two things were very important... also peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I miss those." Castiel smiled, "I have some shirts and jumpers you can borrow, I'll put them on your bed for you because your shirt is still covered in blood." his face turned somewhat apologetic.

Cal nodded, turning on her heel to walk away, not before saying a soft "thank you" before disappearing back down the hall. The angel looked back to his book and then pushed himself from his seat to go and find his old clothes that he'd had from his time as a human.

He dug through them and set them down on the end of her bed and then headed back to the library, running into a now awake set of brothers, sipping coffee until they'd both noticed Cas.

"How's the research comin' along?" Dean asked, taking a seat across from Castiel.

After a small shrug of his shoulders he looked to Dean and sighed. "I haven't found anything. No angel or demon has ever heard or came across a Cambion that couldn't be killed and there is no lore on it." He closed the book and put it back on the shelf where he'd taken it from.

"So what, we've got this powerful being and nothing can kill it? There's... there's no failsafe or anything." Sam sat down and tucked his hair behind his ears. "Cas, what if something goes wrong, what if she hurts people."

"Sammy's right, Cas. I mean there has to be something. What about her parents? It's not much but it could be a start to.. something."

"I know you don't trust her believe me but she isn't like any other Cambion I've come across. I don't know how but she's different and killing her would not be right, not when she has done no harm." He sighed and then looked between the brothers, lips pressed into a thin line for a moment. "Her mother is dead and she doesn't know who her father is, I guess we could look at records of her mother, maybe it will turn up something."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel pressed a finger to each of their heads, removing the memory wipe that Lucifer had placed on the two brothers as well. They then looked at each other and back to the angel, each of them with their own worrisome look.

"Alright well me and Sam will see what we can find on her mum and whatever and uh we'll call if we find something." Dean stated, his attention drawn away from the other two as Cal walked into the library.

He pointed at the white button down shirt she was wearing and then looked to Cas, who shifted his position and tilted his head. "Her shirt had blood on it." He said simply to Dean who just looked to Sam who then went to pack a bag with his brother before leaving.

The woman sat down with a book, skimming through the pages while Castiel sat across from her and observed her as she did so, a slither of a smile lighting him up for a moment.

"We should, as Dean has the tendency to say, stretch our legs." He stood, looking to her and was happy she followed his actions. He decided a walk would do her good, probably both of them and he figured some fresh air and some food would be a perfect schedule.

"Do you remember much about your mother?" He asked as they walked, his eyes wandering around, observing their surroundings for potential dangers, hoping they would be fortunate enough to not run into any kind of trouble.

"No I... she died a few days after she had me." Cal sighed, hands slipping into the pockets of her coat. "My brother, well he thinks I'm a monster." She remained silent until they had found a cafe and sat down.

Castiel ordered her a coffee and then looked to her, reaching over the table with ease to rest his hand on hers. "You're not a monster." He said in an almost whisper, "I've seen monsters and the bad that they do and you are not one of them."

It lifted her spirits and it showed once they had later gotten back to the bunker, making her feel like maybe she did fit in after all. Cal had gone back to her room to sit on her bed and read but had fallen asleep before Castiel had came to check on her, make sure she was ok.

He moved toward the bed, lifting the covers up and over her. His hand had brushed against hers as he'd done so and in her sleep she had gripped lightly for it. The angel looked down, smiling softly before he felt a power surge through him, noticing that familiar glow travel throughout his body to charge his grace, or partially at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas' hand jerked away from the woman's and then he left her room so he could try and do some research, speak to some contacts, hell, try and figure out what the hell was happening here. He found himself getting no answers or explanations and only getting frustrated that he was failing, or that he felt like he was failing once more.

Then he began doubting whether or not she was telling the truth about who she really was but he also felt it with everything he had that she had given him the whole truth and allowed him to also see it. He pulled gently at the tie around his neck to loosen it and then lent forward on his elbow while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean and Sam had been able to get medical records and whatever else they could on Cal's mother but they too came up empty on who her father could be. So they headed back to the bunker with what information they had gathered, each of them ending up with some paperwork to go over.

Dean was sipping down a beer as he stumbled upon something in the medical records that had a statement from the home nurse that had been present during the birth of Cal. It described a man that was said to be the father, no name but a rough description of the man.

"Right so that narrows it down to at least half the people on earth." Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair as he sat the paper back down on the table. "Cas, are you.. ok? You've been kind of quiet."

Castiel looked up to Sam and Dean and then down at his hands rested on the war table. "I uh... while you were both gone I checked on her and she was asleep. It was an unconscious reflex but she grabbed my hand and um.. she charged my Grace."

Dean's brow rose as he turned to face his friend and straighten up. "I'm sorry... she what?!" He was a mixture between worried and angry, worried that maybe she hadn't charged his grace and had instead hurt him somehow. Angry that Castiel hadn't told either of them this right away, not a call or text but instead left it to the last minute to confess to it.

"Dean... it's.." The angel had begun but Dean was quick to rise to his feet and cut him off before he could say anything else, knowing what he was going to say anyway.

"No! Ok, No! Something like that happens and you call us, right away. You don't lay it down on us at the last damn minute... for all we know she did some demon thing and it's killing you." Sam had looked to him, nodding his approval of what Dean had said.

Castiel had stood up to fight back with reason but Cal had walked in and cleared her throat before she looked to the man in a trench coat.

"It's ok Castiel, they don't trust me and I don't expect them to, it's ok." She told him, then looked between the three of them, confused as to what they were even talking about. "It's clear that I've done something that you two aren't happy about, I just don't understand what."

"What?" Dean began, "you did some demon voodoo crap to Cas is what."

The blue eyed angel sighed, "While you were asleep you grabbed my hand and you charged my Grace." He moved over to the woman and stood behind her, "I need to check something if that's ok with you."

Cal nodded her consent and then Castiel moved his hand gently between her shoulder blades, observing how it made part of her twitch. He could feel the point where her wings joined her blades and he looked up and over to Dean and Sam. Sam froze while Dean's expression changed, taking a small step toward the two.

"Cas... is she?" He asked and his reply was a simple nod, making Dean's eyes widen. "What in the...."

"Hey guys." A new voice sounded, the man stood watching them all.

"Chuck?" Sam sounded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, look long story but I'm here to help piece a few things together." Chuck said with a shrug.

Cal looked at the brothers, then Chuck and then the angel, clearly confused. Castiel gestured for her to take a seat because he knew this could be the start of something very complicated. The woman sat down, hands rested against the table as she stared at the lot of them as if waiting for some sort of explanation.

Dean made it clear that he was perfectly comfortable stood and leant against the wall whereas Sam took a seat as did Castiel. 

"So I know it's been a while," Chuck began, "But you all have questions and I have answers." He then looked to the woman and shrugged. "I'm god, nice to meet you. I prefer Chuck." He stood with his arms folded across his chest. "Your mother was a nephilim which is half human and half angel and your father is Crowley, the king of hell."

"Oh come on!" Dean exclaimed, shaking his head. "Are you freakin' serious, you disappear and come back to tell us that this chick is some damn triple threat Human, Angel and Demon hybrid!"

Chuck shrugged with a scrunched face while Cal stood and began to pace around as she tried to comprehend everything that was being told to her, Castiel keeping a close eye on her.

"How did my mum die?" She blurted out, stopping to stare at Chuck. "My brother just told me that he only remembered her being sick but you're god so you'd know and I want to know how she died."

Chuck sighed and stared at his feet and then looked up to her. "Look this is all a lot of information so just relax and remember to breathe." His expression changed quickly and then he shifted his feet. "Your mum having you made her very sick when it shouldn't have but given the extra kick of being part demon along with everything else it took a lot out of her and drained her grace. Crowley was there when you were born and while she was sick, he knew she was dying and painfully and slow so he killed her quick and painless to put her out of her misery."

Castiel sighed, about to make a move to place a hand on her shoulder or do what he could to comfort her but she disappeared before he even could. The vibe in the room had changed from anger and confusion to sadness. Sam and Dean looked between each other and sighed.

"Cas, why don't you go on and look for her and Sam and I will... I don't know we'll figure something out." Dean said, rubbing his stubbled jaw.

"I'll zap you there." Chuck said, clicking his fingers to send Castiel to where she was, sat in front of her mothers tombstone.

Castiel stood beside her, staring at the stone and the writing on it before he sat down beside her. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together, turning his head to look at her, enough to see the tears slowly rolling down her face.

"She's dead because of me... because of the part of me that's demon. It's my fault." She mumbled, turning to completely look at the angel who's blue eyed gaze had softened in the midst of her confession.

"That's not true, it is not your fault and thinking that it is can destroy you." He moved his sparse hand to brush his thumb over her cheek and wipe away her tears. "You're strong, smart and brave and I am here for you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is there a way to kill her? In case she goes dark side." Dean asked as he looked to Chuck, who hated being the bearer of bad news.

He nodded but remained silent for a moment, thinking over whether or not what could kill her would be smart information to be given to the world. "Look if I tell you that then word will get out and she will be in a lot of danger and not just her, you guys as well. With that being said I don't think that information is needed right now."

-

Cal gave Castiel a soft look and then turned her head back to her mothers headstone and reached forward to brush the dirt away and fix the flowers back up. Their hand's still stayed locked together and that's when he felt that charge through his vessel again.

There was an obvious connection between his grace and hers along with her human part and he felt that and couldn't help but think if there was more to it, wondering if he should just ask Chuck, his father.

"Your mother, she would be very proud of you, she would love all the good that you have done in the world." Castiel said and then took in a breath as the light shone from his body.

Cal felt that charge and turned her head to see it rushing through the other angel and watched the blue glow take over his natural blue eyes for a few seconds. Once it had stopped she gently pulled her hand away from his and stood up. Doing that while sleeping was one thing but now she had charged his grace while completely conscious and it was odd.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and they then appeared back in the bunker in front of the others. Chuck looked between them and then apologised to Cal before disappearing again. It felt like a punch in the face to get those answers and then just have God disappear when she had thousands more.

Dean headed to his room to listen to his music while Sam went to his room to look for a case for them to work on. The hybrid then headed to her room and Castiel followed, wanting to make sure that she was ok.

Instead he found himself sat down on the chair in her room with her hands either side of his head. She figured if she could charge his grace that she may as well try and have some control over it and try to use it to charge his grace completely. She closed her eyes and focused on that once until recently untapped power, the one that Castiel had sensed all along.

Initially it didn't go to plan like she had hoped but Castiel was very reassuring and calming, explaining that with time she would learn and then eventually be able to control it. That feeling of safety crashed through her again and without thinking she placed her hands back on either side of his head. After taking a breath the charge began travelling through his body, the lights in the room beginning to flicker as she focused more and more energy into the angel.

Sam and Dean rushed in once they heard the ringing and stood by the door in shock as they watched this strange thing unfold in front of their eyes. The whites of her eyes turned black and the iris turned that angel glowing blue until the ringing had became unbearable for the two and it all stopped.

Castiel stood, a bright light emitted from him as broken wings spread across the room in an almost black shadow. Cal sat down as the lights flicked back on, feeling somewhat lightheaded but fine after a minute or two sitting down.

"My grace... thank you Cal." The angel said as he sat beside her to check that she was ok. He nodded to Dean and Sam and smiled. "I am ok." He told them and then looked back to her. "You... you didn't have to do that."

The brothers looked to her and Dean gave an impressed nod before giving Sam's shoulder a slap and then left to go back to his room, his brother doing the same.

"I did have to, you've been through so much I can feel it, I can see it in your eyes. All the pain and sacrifices and how you feel like you keep failing the people you care about but none of that's true, Castiel." Cal explained and placed her much smaller hand on his larger one, to which his hand turned somewhat to close around hers.

Castiel looked down, he was shy and somewhat felt embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I feel connected to you and I... can't explain it." As he lifted his head he realised how close they were right now, how close his lips had become to hers. He stared into her eyes and slowly leant just that inch closer until his lips gently brushed against hers in a soft kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel paused for a moment, his lips lingering against hers as he bought his hands up to cup her face and then kiss her again, slow and sweet, full of passion. He slowly shifted their bodies so that they were now lying on the bed, him hovering over her.

He pulled off his trench coat and let it fall somewhere on the floor and then brought his hand back up to caress her cheek and brush along her jaw with his thumb. The hybrid loosened the tie around his neck, parted from his lips and then lifted it over his head, her lips finding his again as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Castiel rolled his shoulders back and shrugged his shirt off, slowly unbuttoning her shirt afterward, following along her soft skin with gentle kisses and soft pants for air. Cal leaned up, shifting until the both of them were sat on their knees, each of them working away the others pants and underwear.

Gently he pushed her naked form back against the bed and kissed along her jaw, his lips stopping against hers and left parted as he pushed his hardened length inside her with some assistance, moaning lowly and harshly against her lips. He pressed his hand into hers, closing his hand around her own while the other went back to her jaw to cup her face.

Castiel began to roll his hips in a slow rhythm and each time they would softly moan into each other's mouths, her sparse hand running over every muscle that tensed that she could reach and then delved into the hair at the back of his neck.

Her head fell back into the pillows and her back arched up off the bed, pressing their bodies closer together and encouraging the angel to cover her jaw in loving kisses back to her lips. He listened to her moans, repeating things that drew those sweet sounds from her and watched as her orgasm crept upon her.

Her eyes changed to that black with a blue glow that he'd seen earlier as she tensed around him, causing a loud, raspy moan to fall from his own lips and bring him crashing down with her, his own eyes glowing as he emptied himself inside her.

He stayed with his arms wrapped around her, wanting her as close to him as he could have her, now more than before. Castiel only moved once they'd came down from their high so that he could lay beside her and then pull Cal into his arms and tuck her head under his chin. His eyes flickered over to the open door and he swept his hand ever so slightly to close it.

"I...hope that was ok. I am not very experienced." Castiel admitted, tracing patterns over her back.

Cal took in a breath and reached up to run her finger over his jaw, closing her eyes with a small smile. "That was ok, better than ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel look down at her, smiling as he kept her close and watched her as she began to fall asleep in his arms. He didn't move an inch while she slept and he watched her for most of the time, the rest spent staring at the ceiling.

Cal slept peacefully for a few hours until she began having flashbacks as she slept. It began with soft trembles every so often and gradually grew to mumbles of 'no' repeatedly until she shot up in bed breathless and shaking, eyes glowing. Castiel followed her actions and sat up, moving his hand to hers as he moved to sit in front of her.

"It's ok, it was just a bad dream." He whispered to her soothingly. "Do, do you want to talk about it?"

"No... no um im fine." Cal said as she moved off the bed and went for a shower. 

Once she'd taken a shower and gotten dressed she sat back down on the edge of the bed and dragged her hands down her face, then felt a presence close by. She went to find Castiel talking to the brothers who had been looking over a possible case.

"There's someone around, another force. All of you stay here." Cal said before disappearing from the room. She walked around the perimeter of the bunker but didn't find anyone until suddenly someone stood behind her.

The hybrid spun on her heel, eyes changing as she looked at the man in front of her, dressed in all black and not much taller than she was. Something about him felt familiar but she couldn't place it and eventually the man decided to break the silence.

"Hello sweetheart, what's the matter don't recognise your old man?" He asked with a smirk. "Well in case you don't, Crowley, King Of Hell."

"Did you come here to die?" She asked, lifting her hand in warning. "Because I don't have a dad, to me he died after killing my mother and then abandoning me." For the first time her wings stretched out with a loud clap of thunder and bright display of lightning.

Inside the bunker Castiel had felt the energy and they'd then heard the storm that had suddenly hit them from nowhere. The angel sighed and took them outside, he moved to stand beside the hybrid while the brothers stood with side behind her.

"Crowley, you should leave, right now." Castiel warned in a low tone, allowing his eyes to turn angel blue.

"Oh congratulations feathers, I see you've gotten back your grace." Crowley then shrugged as he looked between them. "As much as I love playing with you boys I'm here to see my daughter, we have a lot to catch up on." He then looked to his daughter. "Believe it or not but killing your mother and leaving you were the hardest things I've had to do. There is more evil in this world than you think, like those little dreams you have where Lucifer tries to talk to you, might be careful."

Cal flattened out her hand and then closed it, watching Crowley drop to his knees in absurd pain as his body began breaking from the inside out. Castiel grabbed her hand and moved to stand in front of her, shaking his head to inform her to not kill him.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Cal then disappeared back inside the bunker and the brothers followed.

"Castiel, we need to talk about our dear friend Lucifer because he is back and we both know that isn't good for business."


	11. Chapter 11

"When the hell were you going to tell us about Lucifer coming to you?!" Dean asked in a snap, staring down the woman. "Because in case you didn't know that is so important information that we needed to know."

Cal sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Dean, I didn't think it was important and you didn't trust me enough to listen to a single word I had to say." The argument continued back and forth, Sam unable to get a word in between their arguing.

-

"Lucifer is back?!" Castiel groaned and then rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you know of his whereabouts but you want something in return."

Crowley waggled his eyebrows and shrugged as he moved closer to the angel. "Well look at that, you still know little old me, feathers." He grinned, "Some time to get to know my daughter for the whereabouts of Lucifer."

"No." Castiel said simply, shaking his head. "She is not like you Crowley, she is good and she cares about humanity, about people. So, no."

-

The angel appeared back inside the bunker to hear the hybrid and his friend's back and forth arguing. Once more he found himself sighing, from one child to a childish argument.

"Ok enough! The both of you." He said sternly, looking firmly between the both of them. "Lucifer is back, his visiting her dreams are not important right now. Finding him is what is important."

The two looked at each other and nodded before they got their head back in the game. Dean went to the laptop and scouted through sources, searching for anything and everything that even remotely hinted at Lucifer. Cal and Cas split up and searched around and Sam packed a few bags of essentials in case they found him.

Castiel came across a lead and sent a message to Dean to inform him. He followed it for hours on end until he came upon an old house, some of the roofs collapsed and the walls cracked. He stepped inside with quiet steps, stalking through the place.

"I know you're here Lucifer, I can feel your presence." Castiel mumbled.

From the corner of the room red eyes shone and a grin formed as he moved to stand in front of the angel. Castiel tried to make a move but before he could the archangel pressed fingers either side his head, emitting a pain through the angel's head as he tainted his brain and brainwashed him into letting him use Castiel as his vessel.

-

"Damnit Cas! Where the hell is he?" Dean grumped, now having waited hours.

"Maybe he headed back to the bunker, lead went cold or something." Sam said and shrugged. "Still no answer?" He asked, earning a glare from Dean. "Alright that's a no."

Cal sighed, disappeared and then reappeared back inside the bunker, immeditely feeling the evil presence that was Lucifer. She turned as fast as she could to see Castiel stood behind her with glowing red eyes.

"Oh look at you, I can see why Castiel has taken an interest in you." Lucifer grinned as he stalked around her slowly, menacingly. "Unlike that weak pest I could care less except you have this remarkable power and I like."


	12. Chapter 12

"Cas, I know you're in there so you've gotta fight him." The hybrid said, only to be mocked by the arch angel who made mouth movements. 

"Oh Castiel is locked so far away in this vessel that he is never coming back and if he does then I'll just kill him." Lucifer stated, sending the woman across the room with a movement of his hand. "Now you're either going to give me that power or I'll kill Sam, Dean, your brother and then I'll make you watch as I kill Castiel."

Cal stood up, hands by her sides as she looked at him and shook her head. "Cas would never do it, neither would Dean or Sam, so I'm not doing it either."

Lucifer sighed, eyes rolling as he pulled her close and began and onslaught of punches. He lifted her chin with his finger, staring at her bloodied face.

"You can beat me until the end of time but my answer will still be no. You and I both know that you can't kill me." She mumbled before spitting blood at his feet.

Lucifer drew his blade down and grinned, "You're right, I can't kill you but I can enjoy torturing you and what makes it so much better," he clicked his fingers, "is that you don't know your power yet, you haven't got complete control so when I'm finished here, it's gonna take you a long time to heal kiddo."

He drove the blade through her over and over until she was lying on the floor, near unconscious and yet he'd just lift her up and rain down punch after punch. 

"Cas... please I know you're in there." She spattered, eyes watered through blood. "I need you Cas. We need you."

Eventually she was nothing but broken, bloody and unconcious. Lucifer had realised that pure torture would not break her but he knew of other ways to do so.

Dean walked through the door after the archangel disappeared and walked down the stairs with Sam, their gaze's immediately falling onto the hybrid on the floor. Sam rushed to her side and Dean headed through the bunker with his gun drawn, doing a thorough search to find no one there, though he knew that it had to be Lucifer that had done this.

Sam lifted her, getting her to her room and in her bed as fast as he could before calling out to Dean so he could see the damage she had taken. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and walked through the library, sweeping a lamp across the room, before ending up in the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

After taking a mouthful he leant against the counter and sighed as he rubbed at his jaw. He tried Cas' phone again and got no answer once more, only making his worry spike through the roof and he expressed that to Sam as he moved back out and to the war table.

"Dean, he's probably fine... just looking at a new lead our checking places out. Its Cas you know, it's not the first time he's done this kind of thing." Sam reasoned and it seemed to help Dean and calm his anxiety about it though he was worried about the whole Lucifer situation and knew that it was eating away at Sam too.

-

Cal had stumbled out of her room hours later, coming across the brothers who were back into books and sourcing the internet. Dean looked up to see her stood on wobbly legs and got up to pull out a chair and lead her to sit down.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Lucifer is using Cas' vessel." She mumbled, standing back up. "I have to find him." 

Dean and Sam were quick to jump to their feet and sit her back down.

"No hey, you're in no shape to be looking for Lucifer right now. You need to rest up and get it together." Sam said softly, looking from her to Dean and then back. "You couldn't stop him?" He asked.

"No she couldn't, because Cas is still in there somewhere." Dean said simply and Cal's head dropped and she stared at her hands for a while before she looked back up to them, completely broken up about this whole situation.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have let him go off alone." Cal sighed, resting her face in her hands. The life threatening wounds that she had suffered had almost finished healing but the rest was taking time, time they didn't have. 

Dean didn't say a thing, nor did Sam, instead they both just looked back down at their laptops with sorrow and worry written all over their faces. It seemed like every time that things seemed to be going steady that they would turn bad and quick at that. The oldest brother took his laptop into his room to continue his search while Sam stayed seated where he was.

"It's not your fault, Cas.... Cas didn't want anyone to go with him and if he didn't want anyone to go with him then none of us would have been able to change his mind. That's just how he is." Sam said softly, "As for Dean... he'll come around."

She nodded and then got clean clothes from her room and went into the bathroom. Cal shrugged off the bloodied clothing and looked at her bruised and battered form in the small mirror, brows furrowing angrily as she threw her fist at the glass. She couldn't stand to look at herself right now and as the blood dripped from her cut knuckles she caught her reflection again.

This time her eyes had changed as she stared at herself through the broken mirror, her reflection divided into crooked pieces. She blew out a long breath and then stepped into the shower, letting the water hit her skin and she let herself feel the sting. She was going to get Castiel back, she would find a way, even if it killed her.

Dean came out of his room and went straight to his brother, sitting the laptop in front of him with a hopeful look on his face.

"This, right here." He pointed to the screen, "it screams Lucifer, I mean we know the signs." Dean said while Sam read through the article.

"Alright, pack a bag and I'll tell Cal and we'll leave in ten."

Dean straightened up as he closed the lid of the laptop and shook his head. "No, you saw her Sammy. She's in no way to be out there with Lucifer right now, not like that. You said it yourself that she needed to rest up, I mean what good is she if she has the crap beat out of her again huh."

Sam shook his head as he stood up, shrugging. "And what other choice do we have? Sure she's beat up but I'd take her beat up over holy oil any day, you and I both know she's our strongest weapon and our only choice right now."

Dean rolled his eyes and stormed off to pack a bag while Sam went to check on the hybrid. Cal had just finished getting dressed when Sam had knocked on the door and then filled her in. She sprung to her feet immediately, telling him that she was tagging along and that she wouldn't take no for answer.

-

The woman slept most of the trip until baby had come to a stop outside a motel parking lot. Dean went and got them rooms, hers separate from theirs and they then got to work. Being a detective helped her get leeway while the brothers used fake FBI aliases to get their leeway. While it was frustrating working a lead that seemed to feel like it was taking forever the three of them also knew it was the best way to find Lucifer and get Castiel back.

The three of them spoke to the deceased neighbor who told them that they in fact did see someone at the house earlier but hadn't told the other questioning officers, a Hail Mary for them. She gave them a description and then Dean pulled out his phone and showed her a photo of Castiel, almost immediately she had confirmed that he was indeed the man she had seen.

They thanked her, asking her to not tell anyone else who she had seen because it was a high risk case that they were working on. Thankfully they now had a lead and now had confirmation that Lucifer was in town, or at least he was. The more they looked into it the more that they had found out and it eventually lead them to old ran down cabins up in the national forest which was a good few miles walk after driving as far as they could.

Cal hid her exhaustion at this point very well and by the time they had come close to the cabins it had become dark and cold, not unusual. The brothers decided it best not to split up and they were about to head into one of the cabins until Cal had gripped Dean's arm with a painful force.

The hybrid could feel him, Cas that was or a part of him but she could also feel Lucifer and she knew damn well that he would be able to feel her presence too.

"He's here," she began in a whisper, "he'll know I'm here so I'm going to go in through the front. You two sneak in the back and trap him, just long enough for me to try and get inside his head." She then pointed out the cabin he was in and trailed off.

The second she stepped through the door a grin formed upon Lucifer's vessel. "Round two?" He waggled his eyebrows and then smirked. "Unless you're here to give me that power."

His taunting only set of the anger that had been burning inside her and her eyes switched their color and her wings stretched out behind her. Lucifer then realized that this most certainly wasn't a good thing, even more so was that her bruised form had healed right in front of him within a split second.

"Big wings." He stated calmly, "and you know what they say about big wings right. Overcompensating." Satan shrugged, lips pulling to one side as he tipped his head. "Oh and you can tell your pets they can come inside, how stupid do you think I am kid? I'm freakin' Lucifer."

"You talk too much, why don't you take a seat." Cal's power had the archangel forced into sitting without having to move an inch. "I'm gonna get inside that head and get Castiel back and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it because if you make a move, you die too."

Dean grinned at how he had so easily gone from being all powerful to nothing within such a short period of time. He snickered to himself as he poured a circle of holy oil around Lucifer on the ground where he'd been made to sit. She stepped inside it and Sam then ignited it before he and Dean grabbed their guns as a fail safe.

"I'll see you soon Lucifer, real soon." She placed her hands either side of Castiel's head and closed her eyes, searching through his mind to try and find the blue eyed angel.

Lucifer was locked inside his own prison inside Castiel's head now but Cas was still locked away himself. She opened a door and there was Cas, sat in the corner of a room bloody and beaten.

"Cas," She moved over to him slowly and then knelt down and gripped his shoulders. "Listen to me, this isn't real ok. You're trapped inside your own head and Lucifer is using you as his vessel. You need to throw his ass out, you need to fight."

The angel looked up to her, blue eyes weary as he observed her and tried to figure out if this was just Lucifer taunting and torturing him again but it felt different and he felt that connection again.


	14. Chapter 14

The hybrid stood up, her hand outstretched to the angel and he took it and pulled himself to his feet. The two went off inside his mind in search of the archangel who had done well at hiding himself but even he knew it was a stretch with the power the two of them contained together.

It was like watching Castiel come alive as he straightened up in front of Lucifer, wings spread, light emitting from him as his eyes glowed blue. Stood beside him in the same manner was Cal and the angel didn't have to say a word for the archangel to be cast out.

-

Cal stumbled back as the fire dimmed out, Sam and Dean steadied her on her feet and then looked to Cas. He lifted his head wearily and then moved over to give the brothers a hug, then slowly moved over to the hybrid, neither of them wasting any time to hug each other tight.

Just when they thought it was over and they would be on their way back to the bunker, Crowley had appeared beside his daughter.

The king sighed, "I did try to help you feathers. All you had to do was make the deal."

Cal furrowed her brows and then stared intensely at her father. He held his hands up in a fashion of self defeat and shook his head, explaining that it isn't what she thinks, but she knew that it indeed was. She wanted to kill him but instead just snapped her fingers and made him disappear.

"I'm gonna find Lucifer and put him back in his cage if I don't kill him first." Cal said, looking between them. "And I'm going alone because I'm not putting any of you in harms way again."

Castiel attempted to make a protest but she snapped her fingers and sent them back to the bunker before he could. Cal made her way back to Dean's car and packed a bag before sending the car back to the bunker as well.

In an instant she was in a hotel lobby where she had followed Lucifer's power to, getting herself a room where she left her bag and began her search around town. It would be hard finding him because that trail of power or chaos could fade out easily and lead her cold.

-

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cussed and then looked to Cas with a small smile. "It's good to have you back Cas."

Sam nodded his approval and watched as Dean went to get them all a beer. "Cal took it pretty hard when Lucifer got to you, she blamed herself for letting you go alone."

Castiel's gaze dropped to the ground, ashamed that he had let it happen, ashamed that because of him the woman had gotten hurt. Sam knew the look and as he sat down and kept his gaze on his friend and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"Cas... it's not your fault, we're all to blame because we never should have split up ok." Sam said softly to reassure him.

The angel looked to Sam and while he appreciated his kindness he still took what had happened to heart and blamed himself for all of it. He wanted ever so badly to go after Cal and to protect her and help her but he knew she wouldn't allow it. Instead he opted to find a case for them to distract himself from the ever pressing disappointment that chewed away at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel had found a case and the three of them had worked it and then continued working more to keep themselves distracted. The angel only got more worried the less that they had heard from the hybrid and the brothers always tried to keep him busy so he wouldn't think about it.

-

It took her two weeks to finally track down Lucifer even with the wake of bodies he had left behind it sometimes faded. When she caught up to him she splayed her wings without hesitation and outstretched her hand to have him held against the wall.

"Oh no she's going to kill me." Lucifer mocked and then grinned. "Guess there's no chance in asking for a proper fight?"

The demon inside her growled angrily as her eyes changed and she let him down from against the wall. He grinned and stepped forward, knife in hand, he slashed first and missed. Cal hit him with everything she had and with the collision came a loud clap of thunder. He almost didn't get up but he staggered to his feet as she approached him with the archangel blade in hand.

He pouted as she drove it through his chest, his light flickering but with his final movement he drove his knife through her stomach before he dropped to the floor. Cal stepped back and looked down to now realize that her light was now flickering as well, just in time for Castiel and the two brothers to have witnessed.

"No!" Dean rushed forward with Cas, who caught her in his arms and adjusted to sit down with her there. "Chuck... he said.. Damnit, son of a bitch!"

Sam stood, shocked and unsure what to do or what he could do. Castiel felt something inside him tear away as he watched her life leave her body, her soul soaring to the heaven way up above them. When the oldest brother stood up the angel remained sat there, a lifeless body in his arms and he couldn't move, he couldn't do a damn thing.

"Cas," Dean said softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Cas, let's take her back to the bunker and give hers hunters funeral, hell, maybe... maybe she can find a way back." Though he didn't sound at all convincing because he didn't believe it to be possible. 

Castiel snapped his fingers and they were now back in the bunker. He lifted her effortlessly and carried her to her room where he laid her body on the bed and sat on the end, staring at the wall while his hands clasped together.

The brothers started collecting large logs to start building her final resting place, neither one of them speaking to each other as they did. Castiel stayed fixed where he was, even when Chuck stood in front of him, anxious.

"One of the angels, they deceived me for Lucifer. It's how he got the blade." He explained but it fell upon deaf ears. Chuck sighed, figuring that maybe he would have a better time talking to the brothers.

That turned out to be false, their anger matched Castiel's silence but he explained what happened regardless. He told them to bury her body rather than burn it, just in case she could somehow get the empty to fling her back to earth, a stretch if he was being honest but hope was hope.

"Cal... Calanthe if you can hear me then you need to wake up, I.... I am sorry that I failed you, so very sorry." Castiel said through prayer, sighing to himself.

He knew it was hopeless but he had to try something. He couldn't take justice on Lucifer because he too was dead which left nothing but... pain, human grief and pain. He didn't like that at all, it was hard and uncomfortable and now he would never forgive himself.

"Cas, come on man." Dean called from the door, "It's time buddy." He took a quick step back as the door opened and the angel emerged with her in his arms, Dean giving him a heartfelt look as he followed his best friend outside.

They said their goodbye's and no one took it harder than Castiel. He shut himself out and locked himself inside what was not too long ago her room, hoping for something... anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness, it filled every void, every crevasse and any chance of light coming through. Just nothingness overseeing everything in its path. Alone and silent, empty as far as the eye could see and a general feeling of unease, the climate average. A perfect resting place.

'Calanthe.' It echoed through mind and body alike. 'I am so sorry' those few words played on a constant loop, a moment of panic and unease rising in the words tone. Ocean blue eyes opened upon that loop, fingers grasping to grip at anything but yet came across nothing.

Aching throughout the body as it slowly staggered to its feet, tired and weary upon the face, a want to give up and a want that drove to fight. A hand smoothing fabric as eyes peared through darkness, the soft hues of blue Iris the only light. Footsteps sounding nearby though no one, nothing.

"And why are you awake, hm?" Tone revealing annoyance as a figure formed, taking shape of the same figure.

-  
"Alright take a look at this." Dean's gruff voice chimed to his brother and his friend. "Three people dead in the last two days. Cause of death, mushed brains."

The silence was deafening, the eldest brother rolling illuminating green eyes, making a show for an exit. Ten minutes seemed slow as the three got prepared for their travel to Illinois, grief riddling the soft inner of the angel.

The impala was the pinnacle of beauty and grace in the face of classic cars, a true standout with it's black glossed paint and it's roaring engine. The leather interior held more history than anyone could truly know and right now held three of the few that had created that exact history.

-

"Someone called out to me." The answer to make a cosmic being want to crawl inside itself and never leave.

A simply eye roll from the mimicker, head tipped to the side while arms folded across the chest. Frustration. The being wondering if the possibility of sleep would be possible again. Annoyance when the awakened hybrid hit with interrogation like questions. Acceptance, finally deciding to send this nuance of a being back to earth.

The warmth of sun on skin as she awakened from the fall, the sweet music of a nearby bird and the breath of pure oxygen inhaled into her lungs. Rising on steady ground as she peered around, a landmark of sorts in the distance, far from home revealed within it.

Sleeves became rolled as wings flew the way home, a bared cross carved with her name. She dug but no body, plucked from her grave and thrown back into it, landing multiple hours away. Cal searched the bunker but just like that darkness it too was empty.

-

"Cas! A little help," Dean called out, distressed, overwhelmed and outnumbered like his brother was. Then just bodies on the floor, house messed in the struggle and objects wrecked.

In the impala once more, their mess cleaned up, the three of them, now out of town. The angel was still silent in the back seat, fingers dancing around each other. Music began to softly travel through speakers, classic rock accompanied by wind in hair.

The youngest had later fallen asleep, head against the window, arms across his chest, peaceful. Hours pass and the engine comes to a loud, peaceful stop, back home. The scent of coffee wafts through the concreted home, three men look between each other, confusion upon their faces. Then relief, they see her, alive and well.

The angel steps forward, hand coming to rest against her heart, the beating sensation reigniting what was thought to be lost, until that moment.

"You're missing your soul."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh yeah, that pesky little thing." Cal noted, looking between the three, shrugging her shoulders. "Well the soul only gets in the way of things." Eyes locked onto the angel as the words were spoken.

A creased forehead and furrowed brows came to light upon Castiel's face, unhappy about that remark. He tipped his head, anger taking over the unpleasantness.

"Calanthe, this... this isn't you. This is not who you are." The angel, time deep and gravelly as he spoke.

The hybrid laughed and shook her head, moving to walk around the room, one shouldered shrug in effect and head tipped to the side, coming to a still for a brief moment. Spinning on her heel, grin widespread, cocky and uncaring.

"Oh Castiel, poor naive Castiel. People change and that's the beauty of evolution." Her hand closing, the oldest brother dropping to his knees, his structure crushing from the inside out.

"Enough!" Bright light emitting from the angel, eyes glowing and wings sprawled out. Palm flattened out in front of him, emitting an even brighter light, the force of it sending the hybrid into the long hall.

Laughing echoes its way back to their presence then she changes, eyes and wings. Dean grabs his brother, pulls him aside and out of the way and sighs as he thinks of a way to try and stop the two from killing each other.

The fight begins and they throw each other around like rag dolls, punches being thrown by either of the two, the two bloody and bruised and not stopping. Chuck, his appearance didn't falter their war and so he made a snap that forced them both to become sat down.

"Enough fighting," The figure sighed with slumped shoulders. "Ok so you're back and soulless which I mean is a huge problem considering you two are trying to start a war with each other." He gazed upon them, a scorned look etched upon his gracious features.

"Oh spare me the disappointment crap, you're not even my dad so that has zero effect whatsoever." Cal commented, beginning to work to fight against the power the god had commended to keep her sat down.

"Hey! You don't get to talk to me like that, man." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking between the brothers. "Kids." He scoffed. "So first thing is first, time to put that soul of yours back in." 

A blue glow collected in Chuck's hand while the woman broke free of the hold, shaking her head and then disappearing in a snap. The creator sighed once more and sat down, hand running through slight curled hair.

"One day my kids will listen to me, maybe even respect me." Chuck looked to Castiel and rubbed his jaw. "I'll give you the soul so that when you find her you can put it back, I have some stuff in heaven to fix. Being god is a busy job."

Castiel placed the soul in a safe place and looked wearily at the two brothers. They shook their heads and headed off to pack a bag. The angel disappeared before they could get back, a note left on the table in the library.

'This job is too dangerous for the both of you. I will bring her back with her soul in place once more.'


	18. Chapter 18

The brothers rolled their eyes in unison upon reading the note, the eldest then got himself a beer and sat down.

"Damn it, Cas." He muttered between a sip of his drink.

-

Cal appeared in front of Crowley who was sat upon his throne, brow risen as he stared at his daughter.

"I take it that you're not here for some father-daughter bonding time." He spoke, finger hung in the air. "So what do you want, little one?"

The hybrid grinned, tilting her head and then pointed to the throne.

"What is rightfully mine and maybe just maybe, if you give it up without a fight then I'll let you live and sit beside me. Of course I'm going to have to create some distractions for those pesky brothers and their angel friend, maybe some chaos."

Her words angered Crowley and his eyes rolled dramatically before he stood and zoned in on her personal space.

"I am the king of hell! You do not get to come into my kingdom with demands and threats, this is my playground and I can make it very uncomfortable for you." The king stated with a stern tone of voice.

"Oh that's sweet you think you're powerful enough to stop me, soulless little me." A smirk played upon her features before a laugh rumbled out from her chest. 

The king took a step back after she admitted missing her soul. Had he not gone through these kind of situations enough, Abbadon, Lucifer and Asmodeus as just a few to mention.

"The three idiots and myself have come across beings just as powerful as you and we've always defeated them. So what makes you think that you are any different?" Crowley asked as he tucked his hands into his pockets and then stalked around the woman.

Cal sighed whilst she shook her head, then sent the man flying across the room with a mere look. Crowley' demons began grouping behind her, weapons drawn. As he stood she turned on her heel and shrugged.

"How many minions do you want to die today, Dad? How much evil are you willing to install upon the earth if you try and convert with those three idiots? Are you willing to let thousands upon thousands of innocent people die because of blatant stupidity." Cal turned to face the King once more.

The look on his face was enough to tell her that he would in no way stand with her and against the Winchesters and their friend. She shook her head and then disappeared right in front of his eyes and immediately he called the brothers to inform him of the chaos she was planning to unravel on the world.

-

She walked through the streets with her hands in her pockets causing traffic chaos as she made lights flicker, accidents forming through busy streets. The widespread chaos was enough to get the attention, yet again, of Chuck who snapped her to an open field in the middle of nowhere.

"Ok this is starting to get real out of hand." Chuck stated and followed with another's snap of his fingers. Gabriel and Balthazar now stood either side of him. "So it's time to put your soul back, whether you like it or not."

The hybid faked a yawn and then craned her neck from side to side. Her eyes changed their color and she grinned, not surprised that a pack of Chuck's finest angel warriors were the next to join them.

They began to launch toward her in a tornado of attacks to try and weaken her and one by one she slaughtered through the angels with ease, without guilt or regret.

"Who's next?"

Balthazar stepped forward only for Gabriel to press his hand against his chest and push him backward so that he could instead step forward.

"Sorry brother, my grandkid which means my mess." Gabriel spoke, eyes glowing while large wings, much like her own, sprawled out.

"There he is, the reason for my abomination existence." She replied and crooked her finger. "Bring it old man."

Little to her knowledge her grandfather was the best trickster in history which meant he had a few things up his sleeve. One of them being a fake double of himself that stood beside him, frustrating the hybrid. She lunged forward and the second part of his plan came into play, Castiel behind her, forcing her soul back into her body.

Cal gasped for air and fell to her knees and Gabriel gently grasped her face in his hands, staring into her now human blue eyes as they watered and pleaded with him.

"Please... don't."


	19. Chapter 19

"Sorry kid but you're making too much noise without it." Gabriel said as he let her go, watching her fall unconscious at his feet.

"Back to the bunker you lot go, good luck." Chuck snapped his fingers and Dean almost jumped out of his skin as two archangels, one angel and their hybrid friend appeared in front of him and his brother.

Castiel looked to the brothers, "it's done, she has her soul back."

The angel took her to the dungeon where he locked her inside, none of them knew how she would react to having her soul back so it seemed like the safest option. Balthazar looked between the men in front of him and then turned to Gabriel.

"You know, I can't believe you didn't tell us that you had a grand daughter.. or a daughter for that matter." He said in a dry, unhappy tone.

"Come on bro, if everyone knew lil' ol' me had a kid then she wouldn't have been alive for me to even have a grandkid. Don't take it personally." Gabriel gave his brother's shoulder a pat and then shrugged. Candy, that was his next move.

Castiel remained seated outside the dungeon, waiting for her to wake up but he nor anyone else knew how long that would take. It did take Sam some time but his soul was also tortured in hell.

"So you're the grandfather," Dean sighed. "Yeah that explains the attitude then." He got himself a beer and then sat down at the war table while Sam just continued reading his book.

"Now that's just rude, Dean-o." Gabriel looked to his brother. "You can go now, we've got this and meeting your grandad and uncle at the same time might be a bit much."

Balthazar nodded and with that was gone and while waiting he had found some chocolate in the kitchen and sat himself down as he snacked on it. Cal coughed as she slowly began to come to and the angel opened the door and cautiously stepped inside to see her eyes now open.

Once her vision cleared she saw Castiel and she couldn't quite bring herself to even look at him. Right now she was feeling guilt and pain and she didn't like it, she didn't want it.

"Cas, just go." She sighed and her head rested against the wall behind her, eyes closing as the ache from having her soul put back in her body lingered and took its toll.

Castiel sighed heavily and headed back into the main room where he sat at the war table across from Dean. Gabriel gathered by the look on the angel's face that she was awake and maybe it didn't go too well, so he decided to take a stab at it.

He stepped into the room and leant up against the wall, staring down at the woman who was sat against the wall. He moved over to her and knelt in front of her, resting his hand on her shoulder he then tipped his head to the side.

"Life's tough kid and you were being a pain in the metaphorical ass." Gabriel said, half cocked smile upon his features as she opened her eyes to look at him. "But hey you are a chip off the old block, now how about we get you up off the ground and I help you with that power of yours, teach you a thing or two."

Cal opened her hand and flicked a finger on her sparse hand that replayed all the bad she had just done that hovered holographicly above her hand.

"I'm beyond teaching and I'm far from being a good person." She said softly as she closed her hand and then looked to him. "All I am is a monster and you're all better off with me locked away in here." Eyes flicked black before resting her head back once more and closing her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ok first off it's going to take a lot more than black eyes and you believing that you're a monster to scare me off." Gabriel shrugged before he took a seat beside her. "That's a neat trick that you just did but you've got a lot to learn."

Cal sighed, rolling her eyes before turning her head to look at him. He was stubborn and a part of her was annoyed by it while another part of her was amused and she didn't know why, hell, maybe it just ran in the family and that made it feel comfortable.

"And you're what? Some sort of expert on the matter?" Cal asked and then scoffed.

Gabriel burst into laughter and stood up with a grin and filled the room with doubles of himself, grinning. Her interest piqued and she stood up and tilted her head as she circled her way around the room.

"Yeah I'm kind of an expert so, like I said, a lot to learn." Gabriel snapped his fingers so that his doubles disappeared and he smiled. "Come on, life just ain't that bad kid." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the room.

For the next few hours Gabriel spent time bonding with his granddaughter and teaching her what he knew, happy with how fast she was picking all of it up. He left her alone to practice and then went to see how the other three were doing while they had been working. Dean and Sam were fast asleep and Castiel was sat reading books.

The angel looked up and dragged his hand down over his face. "How is she?" He asked and rose from where he stood.

"She's fine pal, we know that the guilt that she has just takes time to work through. All that crap she did, that was on Lucifer, not her." Gabriel knew that Castiel didn't blame her for it but he needed to make sure that he knew who's corner that he was stood in.

"Gabriel... I don't blame her, I too blame Lucifer and I will do whatever it takes to help her get through this."

The arch angel placed his hand over Castiel's head and read through his mind, brows knit together as he pulled his hand away.

"You love her?" Gabriel asked and then sighed. "And you're also confused as to why..." He paused and gave a one shouldered shrug, staring down at the angel like he was in an episode of a bad tv drama. "Oh Cas, you two are the half each other is missing... weird I know but it's written in your structure, hers too."

Castiel's lips pressed into s firm line as his eyes widened. "How do you know that?" 

"I was there when you were created remember and I don't know why it's you two but just like Sam and Dean were the swords for my brothers, fate always plays out, brother." Gabriel then stiffened up, putting on that tough archangel face. "If you ever hurt her, I will destroy you."

-

Gabriel stayed to help his granddaughter for two more weeks before Chuck needed his help but by then she had learnt a lot more and was able to do a lot more. She was already scouting for new cases for them to work on and getting somewhat back into her normal routine.

Cal hadn't said much at all to Castiel in that period of time because she simply didn't know what to say. She could have killed him and his two best friends and she could never make that right.


	21. Chapter 21

The four of them packed into baby and the two entities remained silent in the back, each of them staring out the window and not talking to each other. The brothers paid each other looks every so often until Sam eventually cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Guys... this is just silly. You've gotta talk to each other at some point, we're working a case after all." Sam pointed out but neither of them broke.

Dean groaned and pulled the impala over to a screeching stop, ripping up the handbrake before he got out and opened the back door.

"Both of you out.." Dean said, shaking his head when either of them attempted to object. "Nope, just... out." He stepped aside to let Castiel slip out of the car and he watched as the hybrid did the same thing.

Dean then closed the door, made his way around the car to close the other door and then got back in the car and sped off, leaving the two of them behind. Sam looked to his brother and wagered his finger at him.

"Nope, they need to figure out their crap." Dean simply said.

-

Cas stared at the road ahead of them and sighed with defeat as he turned to look at Cal who too had turned to look at Cas. She ran a hand over her face and then just disappeared and appeared in a hotel where she booked herself a room and sat on the edge of the bed, frustrated.

Castiel decided to try and track down Dean and Sam and whilst doing so had ran into a group of wayward angels who kidnapped him and took him back to heaven with them. Since Gabriel and Chuck were busy doing whatever the hell it was they were doing, they took advantage of the situation and kept Castiel bound in chains.

They tortured him for information on Chuck's plans, the hybrid and the Winchester's for days and it wasn't until Cal had caught up with the brothers until they all realized their angel was missing. They searched around for him but couldn't find him anywhere, not until he was able to briefly contact Calanthe through angel radio, just for a few seconds.

The hybrid scorned herself for leaving Castiel alone once again but it only drove her anger to breaking point.

'Heaven...help me.' Were the words she relayed back to Dean and Sam and with that she looked to the ground, pure anger raging through her being. Her eyes turned black and she emitted a bright light from herself as the blue began to glow in the midst of her black eyes.

"I'm gonna get Castiel back, I know where the gate is. I'm going to bring him home where he belongs." She lifted her head to look at the brothers who looked somewhat worried about the bright light that she was still emitting.

"That... human souls can't cross through to heaven, it will kill you." Sam said softly.

"Then at least I'll finally have done something right and Castiel is worth it.. you just look out for him and don't let him lose his way." She then disappeared and Dean lunged forward with a yell but didn't quite make it to her in time.

Cal stood at the playground where the gate was located, giving herself a moment to accept the fact that this time, it could well and truly be the end for her but if Castiel survived than none of that mattered.

The hybrid bound herself through the light that was the gate, landing on the other side on two feet but in tremendous pain. She had managed to fight her way through some of the ill minded angels that had taken her angel, also taking a few angel blade inflicted wounds in the process.

Calanthe followed the feeling of Castiel's presence into a locked room and wasted no time breaking through it to get to him and free him of his chains. He looked at her through teary blue eyes and a blood stained face and managed to smile wearily.

"Time to get you out of here." She mumbled, keeping an arm around him as she heaved them both up from the ground with a soft grunt.

"They stole my grace." Castiel admitted to her and frowned. "I can't leave without dying."

"No you're getting out of her alive, I'll make sure of it."

The woman could feel herself weakening by the minute, she could feel herself beginning to fade and she fought through that and some more angels to get back to the gate. She used every inch of grace that she had in her body to wrap Castiel in her wings as she let herself go through the gate.

A loud welp of pain erupted from her mouth as she fell to the ground, the angel falling from her wings safely. He scattered over to her and saw Balthazar standing above them as the ex angel pulled her face into his chest, a tear rolling down his cheek as he held her there.

"Pair of idiots.." Balthazar thought out loud. "Castiel she is dying."


	22. Chapter 22

Balthazar snapped them back to the bunker where Sam and Dean had anxiously been awaiting their arrival. The brothers leapt to their side, checking over Castiel who just looked down to the hybrid.

Castiel didn't want to let her go but they had to assess just how hurt she was and they realised that the wounds from the blades had stopped healing when she had began weakening. Cal looked to the ex angel with a weary smile and half lidded eyes.

"T...told you I'd get... get you home." Her words were stuttered through soft breaths of air.

Castiel shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. "What you did was stupid and reckless."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes, Castiel, we are all very well aware that what the both of you did was stupid but if you don't mind I would like to try and put her soul back together before it completely rips apart."

They all stepped aside and the arch angel knelt down and removed his jacket before pushing his hand through her stomach. Her soul was damaged beyond anything he'd ever felt and he knew that he couldn't fix it, maybe bandaid it to buy them some time to get Chuck back to fix it.

Balthazar then rose to his feet and swung his jacket back over his shoulders as he elegantly slipped it back on. He had a plan, or the reminants of a plan that was certainly better than sitting around and doing nothing at all.

"Ok, the brothers, you go and look for Chuck and Gabriel and I will search heaven and other worldly places for them. Castiel will stay with the girl." His words were more demanding and they fell in line and left to find the two.

Balthazar carried his niece to bed and then disappeared, leaving Castiel sat on the edge beside her. She slowly turned her head to look at him, placing two fingers to his head to heal his wounds, also weakening her more.

"Cas," Cal began as she reached for his hand and locked her fingers with his. "I screwed up and I didn't know what to say to you, how to apologise..." She coughed and groaned afterward but kept her gaze on him. "I don't know why me and you are just... connected but I need you Cas, we all do and I couldn't leave you to die. The world wouldn't work without you in it."

Castiel moved closer to her, pulling her head to his chest and then wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go for a second. He began to make mental notes of everything about her from the smallest things. The way she smiled, the sound of her laugh, how staring into the blues of her eyes were like staring into the ocean. The way it felt to have her in his arms, the way her heart beat sounded and right down to how at peace she made him feel.

"I'll be right here, for all of it. I won't let you go... I.. I understand now." Castiel told her, voice low and soft and without a thought he pressed a soft kiss upon the top of her head. "I promise."

Dean and Sam returned some days later with Balthazar and now the hybrid was only barely holding on to consciousness now, fighting with all she had to just hold on. 'Just one more second,' she would mentally repeat to herself over and over again.

Dean stepped into the room to see how she was doing and his head dropped after seeing the sight of her. He swallowed the lump in his throats as he moved over to the bed and then talked Castiel into getting himself something to eat and then showering. The eldest brother sat down beside the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Uh, I know I've been rough on you quite a lot but uh... you saved Cas and you've helped all of us a lot. I won't forget what you did for us." Dean wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded silently to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Cal smiled weakly at Dean and groaned as she moved to try and get comfortable. The brother gave her shoulder a gentle pat and then headed back out to the war room and sat down with a beer. When Castiel came out Dean handed him a beer and tossed a green duffel to him.

"We've got a case and you're coming with me and Sam, Balthazar can stay and watch her and so help me Cas, if you say no I will drag you out of here and throw you in the trunk." He states with a straight face.

The ex angel sighed and upon his refusal Sam helped Dean lead him outside and to the car, giving him no chance to refuse. They knew they had to try and distract their friend and this was one way to do it and maybe they would find a lead on Gabriel and Chuck along the way.

-

The hybrid fought to keep her eyes open and when she began losing the battle Balthazar shook her awake, even if it hurt her in doing so he still had to do it. She sighed as she turned her head to look at him, swallowing hard.

"I'm dying, I know I am, Dean and Sam do too but... Castiel refuses to believe it. You have to make sure that they don't try and bring me back." She mumbled.

Balthazar sighed, "Yes you are dying but there is still a chance if my father gets back here in time with my brother."

Cal laughed weakly and rolled her eyes, "water, please."

The arch angel left the room to get her a glass of water and groaned when he came back into the room to see the hybrid unconscious. He should have known better than to fall for a trick, with Gabriel being big with tricks and the likes.

He tried to shake her awake again but it didn't work this time and he rolled his eyes and set down the glass of water. Now he had to go find the group and inform them of what had just happened so he left.

-

Cal woke up to the sun on her face in her old childhood backyard and she sat up and slowly stood to her feet and looked around. She spun around fast when she heard the sound of rustling feathers to see Castiel stood there.

"It's time, you know that and you have been ready for it for a very long time now. You are a monster after all and you know that this is for the best."

It looked like Cas, hell, it even sounded like Cas but it wasn't him and she knew that. She shook her head, brows furrowed as she stepped closer to him.

"No, Castiel doesn't think that I'm a monster, actually he thinks quite the opposite which leads me to think that I'm not dead yet. I figure this is my subconscious and this is where I make my decision on whether I accept death or keep fighting it until I'm forced to accept it." Cal thought out loud.

With that discovery the figure disappeared and so she made her way inside her old house to see her mother stood and waiting for her with a smile on her face.

-

Balthazar had gotten the group back to the bunker but sadly there was no sign of Gabriel or Chuck anywhere and they were losing time. Little did any of them know that her mother was in her subconscious right now and that it wasn't just some deeper meaning stand in for failure and such. In fact Chuck had swiped her from heaven and put her there for the mere fact that she, if anyone, would be the one that could heal her daughters soul.

-

"Mum?" She said softly, frozen where she stood with shock.

"Hi baby." The woman moved closer to her with a smile while her daughter then bound forward and into her arms, hugging her tight.

"I missed you so much," she cried softly into her arms. "I am so sorry... it's all my fault."

The woman pulled away and wiped away her daughter's tears whilst shaking her head and reassuring her that nothing was her fault and that she too had missed her.

"Tell me all about you. Have you met our family yet?"

Cal smiled and swallowed hard. "I have, I've met Crowley, Gabriel, Uncle Balthazar and Uncle Lucifer. I've met Chuck too." When she said Chuck the older woman looked confused. "Chuck is god, mum. He's Gabriel's dad, your grandfather and my great grandfather."


	24. Chapter 24

"You should of just lead with god, or grandfather but I do know Chuck. I just didn't know that he preferred to be called Chuck." The woman laughed heartily and then smiled again. "Sometimes he visits and we drink tea and talk."

Cal pulled a face, much like that of a child. "Um... ok you and great grand Chuck drink tea..." She shook it out of her head and then sat down on their old couch.

"Have you met anyone, an angel perhaps?" She asked with a knowing smile as she sat beside her daughter.

The hybrid smiled as she then thought about Castiel, unable to describe how much she missed him.

"Castiel, his name is Castiel and I uh... I don't know he's just, there's something about him I just... I can't explain it." Cal told her.

"That's love baby." Her mother explained as she placed her hand a top her daughter's. "He sounds very special to you."

"He is." Cal simply said. "He saved me from myself and so did Dean and Sam... they're family too and now I know that they need me too."

Her mother smiled because her job was complete, her soul was healing and she could feel it beaming through her being.

"I love you my baby and I am so proud of you, of who you are and what you've become now go home, you're family needs you." The woman held her daughter tight in her arms until she had completely disappeared and she herself was snapped back to her heaven.

Calanthe sat up in bed as the light finished emitting through her body. The others had appeared in her room to see it happen and the brothers smiled wholeheartedly at her while Castiel felt the missing pieces of himself come back.

She stood up and went straight to the ex angel to embrace him in a long, loving hug, whispering how much she had missed him against his ear. Sam and Dean were next to hug her, more a bear crushing hug but nice all the same.

"Still want that water?" Balthazar asked sarcastically and smiled as he gave her a quick and soft hug.

Everyone turned serious when Chuck appeared but not the hybrid, no she instead walked to him and hugged him tight as a silent 'thank you' for what he had done for her. Chuck indulged in the hug as e returned it and smiled a little as they pulled away from each other.

"It's a long story but Chuck saved me because he sent my mum into my head, my real mum, not a figment of my imagination." The hybrid explained to them, telling them everything that had happened in her small coma like event.

Chuck then explained that he was there the whole time and they just couldn't see him, that he had a plan greater than just piecing her soul back together. His brows furrowed when the hybrid pulled a face at him, confused as to what might be wrong.

"Honestly I never pictured you as a cup of tea and a chat kind of guy." 

Chuck shrugged at the remark, "everyone loves a good cup of tea."

Though the shaking of heads from the brothers was enough to discourse the theory that everyone did. Nothing else had mattered in that moment, she was with her family and where she belonged but she couldn't help but to wonder what her mother was doing in that moment or what she was thinking about.

All that she did know was that she had saved her life and brought her a little peace, reignited the flame of hope inside her that had fizzled out long ago. Cal felt whole again but she still had to get Castiel's Grace back though she knew if she tried that right now that she would never hear the end of that and decided to just spend time with them, even if that meant listening to Dean complain about everyone becoming sappy when she briefly slipped away.

"You can't complain too much, I still remember what you said to me." Cal grinned and Dean quietly took a mouthful of his beer.


	25. Chapter 25

Cal snapped her fingers and then it was just her and the ex angel at the top of a hiking trail in Scotland that overlooked the country side and showed the night sky and all of the stars in their glory shining away.

Castiel came to stand beside her and stare out at the breathtaking view as he slipped his hand around hers and smiled shyly to himself. He didn't need any words right now because in that silence he knew just how he felt and he knew that she felt the exact same way that he did. The hybrid turned her head to look at him and he cupped her face and leant in to kiss her long and slow, letting her know just how he felt through that one physical gesture.

"I love you, Calanthe." Cas whispered softly against her lips. He knew it when he was an angel but being human only allowed him to feel just how true those three words were and yet he still felt worried that she might not feel the same. It showed in his big blue, puppy dog eyes and longing stare.

"I love you too, Castiel." She smiled and brushed her thumb over his stubbled cheek and let her head rest against his chest as her arms came around his waist and his around her shoulders with his hand rested in the hair at the back of her head.

Being human came with many things, some which he didn't like but he enjoyed some of the emotions and he was certainly enjoying peanut butter and jelly sandwiches again. Right now he was just enjoying having her back in his arms and by his side again.

Castiel looked exhausted and with a snap they were back at the bunker and in their room where they laid down, wrapped around each other as the ex angel fell into a deep sleep with her head tucked safely beneath his chin. He slept perfectly for the first time since having his grace stolen and becoming human and it was all made perfect because the being that he had come to love was safe in his arms.

Castiel stretched himself out the next morning as he cracked open his eyes and stared at the woman who was asleep with her back to him and yet somewhat sprawled out and tangled in him. He smiled and rolled on to his side to cuddle into her and she stirred and found his hand to hold it with a sleepy smile.

The ex angel placed a kiss to the back of her neck and softly carded his fingers through her hair until she rolled over to look at him, both of them smiling. Cas shied away into burying his face in her neck and the growing stubble on his face tickled lightly at her flesh.

Cal just ran her fingers through his hair and smiled a smile they lay there comfortably and silently, finally getting some time, even just a moment, to be together in a peaceful moment. Cas eventually got up to eat breakfast, shower and change into clothes that weren't sweatpants and a hooded jumper.

He asked Cal to trim his hair but insisted that he liked the stubble on his face and so she snapped her fingers and he then smiled when he seen his much neater hair in the mirror. The two of them sat at the war table reading, sat beside each other and only interrupted when the brothers both came out for a coffee and to inform them of a case.

"Be at the car in ten, got a pack of werewolves running around a town and tearing people apart." Dean said as he finished his coffee.


	26. Chapter 26

The hybrid and the ex angel headed out to the car and slipped into the back, all set out for a two hour drive to take out some werewolves. Castiel stared out the window for most of the drive, fingers locked with the woman, who he could now call his girlfriend.

When the impala came to a stop outside a motel they all pooled out of the car and inside to book rooms. Sam and Dean shared a room like usual while the two higher beings shared a room together. Once they'd got settled in they headed out to talk the the local authorities, witnesses and to the coroners office to check over the bodies for confirmation.

Now they had to split up and search which ended up with the brothers paired up and once again the higher beings paired up. They searched for a day until they had gotten the drop on one of the wolves whilst sat at a bar. They kept quiet and followed the man back to his home which was rather secluded compared to the usual hideouts.

Dean opened the boot of the impala and everyone got geared up and then headed inside, outnumbered of course but they did have a hybrid on their side which made it a fair advantage. They were all busy fighting and taking them down one by one and that was when Castiel got jumped. He cried out in pain as claws dragged across his chest, Cal immediately killing the two men before she knelt down beside the ex angel.

"Hey, it's ok Cas, I'm here." She said softly, hand now hovered over the wounds on his chest so she could heal him.

He still looked shaken up about it and so she made sure to stay close by his side to keep him safe. It wasn't an in and out hunt like they expected but they had gotten their desired outcome regardless, all of them coming out with blood spatters on them. 

"When we get back clean up and then we are finding a bar and having a few beers. I think we all earnt it." Dean said as they began cleaning up their mess before collectively getting back into the car.

They all showered and changed before Dean lead them to a bar in walking distance, insisting Sam buy the first round. The younger brother rolled his eyes before getting up from their table to get their round.

"And get some tequila shots, Sammy!" Dean called out after him, wide smile on his face that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

Cal laughed and then shook her head. "It's not Las Vegas, Dean so we don't need to be on a Las Vegas level of inebriation." She added and Castiel replayed what she said in his head in hopes to understand that reference.

"Las Vegas has a level of inebriation?" The ex angel asked, the level of confusion and wonder gracing his features. "Why would Las Vegas need a level of inebriation?" He asked as he looked between the two of them.

"It's just a phrase, Cas. You know? When people go to Las Vegas they tend to get a little loose. Spend a tonne of money and drink a hell of a lot." Dean explained and Castiel nodded his head, that did make more sense now.

Sam came back with their round and took the shots from the drink tray and sat one in front of each of them beside their beer. 

Dean lifted the shot and looked between them with a small smile. "It hasn't been an easy road for us but team free will two point o is still kickin' ass and takin' names." He toasted, smiling as their glasses clinked together.


	27. Chapter 27

Castiel woke up in his room the next morning, head throbbing and eyes sensitive to the light peaking through the windows. Dean knocked on their door before he walked in, laughing to himself at the sight in front of him.

"Hey let's go, food and coffee." Dean said with a smile.

From behind the bed Cal lifted her head off of the floor where she had passed out last night, groaning as she looked over at Dean sickly. Castiel tilted his head when her head had popped up, confused as to how she had fallen asleep on the floor, confused about the whole night actually.

"I hate you so much, Dean, so very much." She grumbled as she pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You'll be fine in a few seconds with that angel mojo crap." He quipped and she shook her head with a groan.

"I think I'm still drunk, this could take a while." She added as she moved into the bathroom to splash her face with water.

"Actually, you should both shower. The two of you smell like you drank a liquor store." Dean laughed proudly. "We'll wait outside for you two."

Castiel just groaned and moved into the bathroom once the hybrid had showered and brushed her teeth, making sure to place a kiss to her cheek as he walked passed her. The both of them headed out to the car, feeling a little better but still like they had gone one too many rounds, which actually made Sam laugh.

It felt nice for all of them to have a normal night out, without danger or worrying about monsters and hunting. The older brother drove them to a nearby diner where they got breakfast and coffee, a lot of coffee followed with a lot of groaning by the entire group as the food settled in their stomach and the coffee aided in keeping them awake.

Crowley had been keeping tabs on his daughter ever since she had been found by Castiel and more so now after the incident of her losing her soul. It was how he found out that they were being followed by a lone werewolf of the pack they had just hunted. He walked into the diner and slipped in the booth beside his daughter, smiling at the group with that wicked grin.

"Aren't we all just looking lively today." He commented and then looked to the two beings with a raised brow. "You two especially, big night with lots of alcohol I take it? So tell me then are we celebarating that successful hunt of yours?"

Cal rolled her eyes before rubbing them, straight faced as she looked at the King. "What do you want, Crowley and why are you keeping tabs on us?"

"Well would it hurt you to call me dad every once in a while?" He asked and realized that the burning glare that she had given him in response was in fact his answer. "I don't want anything, child of mine, simply here to tell you that you're being followed by a lone werewolf. Turns out you killed his entire pack and he was their leader so the lad isn't too happy."

Dean clicked his fingers to draw Crowley's gaze to him. "Good, got your attention now?" He asked sarcastically. "What's the guy look like? We can fix that problem right now."

"Squirrel, don't you think that if I knew what he looked like that I would have lead with that?" Crowley groaned. "Morons." He grumbled before disappearing.

Cal shook her head and finished her coffee. "Somehow, now my headache is worse than before just from a few minutes of being sat beside the idiot."


	28. Chapter 28

Castiel sighed before nodding his agreement. "Yes, my headache seems to have gained in strength too."

Dean shook his head as he raised a finger in the air. "Listen, forget about Crowley for a second because if what he is saying is true than we could have a bigger problem."

"Yeah the last thing we need is the pack leader hunting us or finding a new pack to help him hunt us. We have to find the guy and take him down first." Sam added, earning a knowing nod from his brother.

"Then let's play him, lead him into a trap." Cal said and Castiel crooked his head, brows furrowed.

"How do we do that? Do we use a guinea pig? Sam is a good guinea pig, he proved it to me." Castiel said it with a straight face and smiled proudly at his plan.

Dean mentally groaned while Sam chuckled.

"We could do that. We could split up with three of us at certain points while one of us leads him there." Sam suggested and the group all came to an agreement on it.

They finished up at the diner and split the bill before they left together to just drive around while their secret agenda was scouting for a place to do it. They found a small opening through a forest just out of town that had plenty of places for them to hide out and trap the werewolf.

Calanthe offered to be the bait but then came Dean explaining that he wouldn't go for it because he would realize her strength right away and fall back. They also didn't want Castiel being the bait without much experience in hunting or without his powers and so it came down to the brothers who used paper, scissors, rock to decide.

Dean smiled happily when he won because that didn't happen very often at all. He drove them back to their motel room where they began preparing weapons and going over the plan a few times. The brothers shared a hug and a mutual 'jerk, bitch,' instead of an 'I love you'. 

Sam left the motel and they waited a few minutes before the three of them piled into baby to get the plan underway. Now that they were set and the plan was in motion, they just had to wait for Sam to arrive, hopefully with the werewolf right behind him.

Sam had noticed his tail halfway through his drive to their meet point and kept his hands in his pockets once he got out of the car and made his way through the trees and into the small opening. They all stepped out to surround the man once he'd fallen into their trap and he found it rather amusing.

"Congratulations on figuring me out but don't celebrate just yet." He grinned and within the blink of an eye Sam was on the ground, heart ripped from his chest.

He was much more powerful than they had expected and while Cal tried her best to fight the man to keep Castiel and Dean safe she was also failing. Dean fired off shots with tears streaming down his face but it just wasn't enough because Castiel then dropped to his knees and fell flat after having his heart ripped out.

Dean froze in the moment and the hybrid let out a loud howl of pain, initially leaping toward the man but he was too fast, able to escape their trap. Cal and Dean sat down and begged, pleaded for the two of them to just wake up but neither of them did and no matter of begging for Chuck or for Gabriel helped because they didn't turn up.


	29. Chapter 29

Cal placed their torn out hearts back in their bodies and healed the wounds, even though it wouldn't bring them back they still deserved to be whole and it was a safer bet in case they found a way to bring them back. 

"If I..."

Dean cut her off immediately because he knew what the hybrid was going to say. "No, I'm not letting you go through that gate again. I'm not losing you too!"

Calanthe sighed, "if I can get heaven opened again than it won't hurt me, then I could get them back, Dean."

Dean didn't like the idea, they didn't even know where to start to be able to open heaven back up. Metatron had initially closed it but he was dead and neither Chuck or Gabriel were coming now when they called. In a snap they were back in the bunker, the impala safely in the garage.

The being disappeared without warning, her back turned to the king as she appeared in hell, tears running hot streaks down her face.

"Darling daughter, whatever can I do to be of service to you?" Crowley asked sarcastically but with the silence, realized that something was indeed wrong. "What happened, darling?" He asked as he stepped off the throne and moved to stand in front of her, seeing her blue teared eyes.

"Sam and Castiel...." She mumbled with hands dangled helplessly by her sides.

Crowley wasn't normally one to show any emotion toward anyone, or any situation for that matter, but staring into those watery blue eyes had reminded him of her mother and it changed something in him as he slowly and carefully pulled the being into his arms.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said lowly and after he pulled away he wiped away the tears from her cheeks without a struggle from her whatsoever. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"I...I need to reopen heaven again. I could go back through the gate but I don't think I could bring them both back... so I need to know how to reopen heaven." Cal sucked in a breath and lifted her gaze to look at her father, it was probably the first time she had actually looked at him, beyond the evil that he was and instead seeing him as a father.

"I take it Great Grand Chuck is out of commission on this one so I'll tell you what I know about how to reopen heaven... bupkis." Crowley sighed annoyingly at the saddened looked on his daughters face. "Try your Uncle Balthazar."

With that the hybrid left from right in front of him and used angel radio once she was at the bunker, to contact Balathazar, who arrived with an unamused look. 

"I am completely aware that you called me here to ask about reopening heaven so you can save your boyfriend and the tall flannel wearing lumberjack." He stated. "I can also tell you that you need something touched by god, usually known as a hand of god."

Dean looked between them and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration.

"Well I am Chuck's great granddaughter, right. So technically you could use me." Cal suggested which made Balthazar grin.

"Few things you need to know first, you're going to need a spell, which I will give you, so that you can smuggle their souls in either arm and bring them back."


	30. Chapter 30

Balthazar wrote down clear instructions on paper, folded and tucked it into her front coat pocket.

"I can imagine dad will not be happy about this, me, I'm always happy to fight for a good cause." He told his niece with a smile. "Are you ready? Because after this it may just mean that you've forged a war with heaven."

Cal nodded, "If I have to fight heaven for my family then I'll do it and not regret a second of it."

"Angel with a shotgun." Dean remarked to himself, scoffing because damnit Sammy was right, one time referring the two beings to a song he had heard once in the radio.

The two present beings paid him an odd look and Dean cleared his throat, waving off his remark with hand in air. Balthazar then handed her a knife and filled a small glass tube with her blood and another with some of her grace.

"Uncle Balthazar.... thank you." Cal said and in that moment he gave her a warm, lovingly smile and brief hug before disappearing again.

Dean and Cal headed outside to watch the sky and wait for the light show in the clouds that would be heaven opening up again.

"Listen to me," Dean said as the show began. "You come back, you hear me. You come back home, alive." He pulled her into his side and hugged her tight, cradling her head against his chest now.

"I'm gonna come home and bringing both of them back with me, you just make sure we have beer when I get back." Cal said as she returned his hug and then stood back, taking note of the worry and slight build up of tears in his green eyes.

Cal gave him a crooked smile before disappearing with a bright flash, making the older brother laugh.

"Damn show off!" He called out and headed back inside.

-

Castiel heard the controversy outside of his own personal heaven and grinned, knowing that it was because his favorite higher being had come for him. Though being greeted by Gabriel once entered, it wasn't a nice old family reunion, it was more of a warning.

Cal went against his word and went on her way to find Sam and Cas. It took longer than expected to find them, Sam being the first one she had found, the first one she hugged tight in her arms. The hybrid cut her arm, then his and then joined their hands as she spoke out the spell, groaning as his soul stowed itself inside her arm, repeating the process with Castiel.

The hybrid was going to leave now that she had them both but Castiel's grace was still somewhere in heaven and he more than deserved to be whole again. She used his soul as a beacon to guide her to where the vile of pure blue light was hidden and grinned as she tucked it away safely.

"I know you're here, Chuck, I can feel it so if you plan on trying to stop me then you may as well go ahead and do it now." Cal stated as she turned around to see him standing in front of her.

"Who said anything about stopping you? Because I didn't, I might not be happy about what you're doing however." Chuck said firmly as Gabriel now stood beside him.

"Hey kiddo, how's tricks?"

"Hey pops, what's up? Family intervention perhaps." Cal near growled sarcastically.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Side Note- I have no idea how I've made this 31 chapters already but I hope you're enjoying the burn!

Gabriel tipped his head, eyes rolling to the side with a small smile.

"Depends kid, you miss lil' Ol' me that much?" The archangel asked, mischevious grin sprawled from cheek to cheek. 

"Why did you open heaven? I heard your prayers but I was kind of in the middle of something, I was getting to it." Chuck interrupted with his explanation.

"You were taking your time," She made air quotations, "Getting to it."

Gabriel sighed and flattened his palm. "There are more pressing matters kid, personal stuff can't always come first. Just because you couldn't wait a while it doesn't mean you had to open heaven again."

Cal began to pace as she took in that statement, scoffing as she stared between her grandfather and great grandfather.

"In case you forgot, coming in through one of the gates almost killed me last time and while I'm grateful that you brought me back, I won't let anyone stand in the way of bringing back Sam and Castiel. They're family, my real family, they've stuck by me through all the bad I've done, they've made sacrifices for me, they saved me. Where were the two of you exactly? Oh thats right, God here was hiding as was his son."

The archangel clenched his jaw, eyes glowing blue, that small remark igniting the anger inside of him on that small touchy subject.

"Careful kiddo, you may be all powerful but I'm the angel of tricks and misery and you haven't even seen the half of it." Those words served as a strong warning to his granddaughter, though a warning never really did stop her.

"And you'll do what with those tricks? Create a false reality for you to fall back in hiding to?"

Gabriel snapped, palm flattened as he hit her with a bright beam, knocking her from heaven and back to earth with a roaring eruption. Cal groaned, slowly standing before she snapped herself back to the bunker, rushing into Sam's room with utter desperation, the arch angel closing in on her.

"Cal, hey, what's going on?" Dean asked, watching as she released Sam's soul back into his body, relief flooding him as the younger brother gasped loudly and shot up in his bed.

"Oh you know, just pissing off Granddad Gabe, family feuds and the likes." Her words were rushed as she dashed into her room, placing Castiel's soul back in his body, smiling when he too gasped and shot up.

Castiel looked longingly at her but before he could speak she had opened a vile and placed it near his mouth, watching as his grace reignited through his body through a bright light and glowing eyes.

"Sam, damn good to have you back." Cal commented, hand pressing into his stomach and burning in a sigil whilst hugging him, repeating the process with Dean. "But you two gotta get gone right now and stay low."

With a snap the two brothers were gone from the bunker, only leaving Castiel and Calanthe, the angel confused as to what was happening, head tilted and brows furrowed.

"Calanthe... what did you do?" He asked flatly and she's shrugged innocently.

"Opened heaven, pissed of Gabriel, probably started a huge feud with him but damn, I am so glad to see you." 

Castiel pulled her into his arms as he stood. "I won't let him hurt you."


	32. Chapter 32

Castiel sighed as they appeared back in her old house in New York, pulling away from her, observing her for any injuries that may have occurred from her incident in heaven. He was relieved to find that she's was fine, glad that he was back, Grace intact and aside from being followed by Gabriel, that everything was ok.

"I never got to fix your wings." Cal said calmly, moving behind Castiel to remove his trench coat, his jacket and then his shirt.

Castiel allowed his broken wing she to stretch out, his head somewhat turned so he could try and get a look at her whilst she fixed him. His stomach tensed when she ran her fingers ever so softly over the broken feathers and closed his eyes as she finally healed them.

Cal smiled softly and continued to run her hands over his wings while the angel let out soft whimpers when her fingers brushed against more, sensitive, areas. When she stopped he took that brief moment to sit down with flushed skin and his head dropping as she began to massage the point where his wings joined his shoulder blades, breathing becoming heavier.

"Please... don't stop." Castiel whined breathily which made her realise the angel's erection and flushed face that had seemed to match his gasped, heavy breaths.

Cal smiled and trailed back over the places that made him whimper earlier and all the while his fingers white knuckled the edge of the seat as his body finally tensed, the knot in his stomach breaking as his hips twitched, shooting streams of hot cum in his own pants. The angel hunched over and rest his elbows against his knees, panting as he tried regaining his breath.

"That was... very nice, thank you." Though he still found himself shy whenever they were intimate together.

"You don't have to thank me and you don't have to be shy about it either." She told him, perching her chin on his shoulder so she could press a kiss to his cheek.

Castiel lifted his head and side eyed her to look at her with a shy smile, that adorable shy smile that she had fallen in love with. She brushed her thumb over his cheek before leaning forward more to kiss him softly.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up." Cal suggested and he snapped his fingers before looking at her with a smile.

"Done, why don't you come and sit on the couch with me and get some rest, you do look very tired." Castiel didn't give her a chance to answer him as he stood and then gave her a gentle nudge toward the couch.

She sat down with a shake of her head and a smile, only smiling wider when the angel sat down and pulled her lovingly against himself. He shrugged off his trench coat, figuring he should have done that before sitting down, and then draped it over her.

"Rest." He said lowly and wrapped his arms back around her, tilting his head as he observed her closing her eyes and taking up his advice.

In all honestly the hybrid was exhausted and having Castiel take care of her in a demanding, yet loving, manner was a nice change to sheer panic or fighting monsters, which lead to her falling asleep rather easily.


	33. Chapter 33

Castiel cherished these small moments with her, the ones where she allowed him to see a side of her no one else got to, her human side, the part of her that was still vulnerable. It made him feel special whenever she allowed it but just being in her presence had changed his life dramatically, in a good way.

He observed her as she slept, lifting his hand very carefully, to run it through her hair, cocking his head when she nudged into the movement in her sleep state. There was still a whole bunch of things about humanity that he found interesting, one of them being physical contact. Maybe he could never understand why being able to hold her, or her hugging him, felt so amazing, he didn't care.

Cal woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed, though startled when Gabriel appeared in front of them, still quite angry. His shoulder and head moved in sync for a shrug while she rose to her feet, Castiel doing the same, only to have her move to stand in front of him.

"Enough is enough, Gabriel. Let's face reality, you went into hiding, that was your thing, I wanted to die, that was my thing. I don't want to die anymore and you're not hiding anymore, that's growth, hopefully enough growth to stop us from trying to tear each other apart." Her observation almost fell on deaf ears if it weren't for her mothers voice inside his head, telling him that she was right.

Gabriel's eyes went back to that sunrise hue, wings hidden away again as he lowered his hand. He'd also had enough of the whole family feud business to last him a Millenia and he didn't want to be involved in another one. The archangel gave her a crooked smile, snapping them back to the bunker.

"You, kiddo, are very lucky that the voice in my head is your mothers and that she is insistently persistent." He calmly stated, looking to Castiel. "Hey bro, you can bring the brothers back home now. I didn't plan on taking a personal fight to them anyway."

Castiel looked to Calanthe, who gave him a nod of reassurance, granting Castiel the relief he needed to go to the Winchester's hotel room to bring them back.

"I saw mum, you know that. When I nearly died, I saw her, the real her. She looks like you.. she also told me that our family, we are made for greater things than we think, greater than going to war with each other, you should tell Grand Chuck that. Family should never come second, not to anyone or anything."

Gabriel couldn't help the small smile on his features, she sure did sound just like her mother and it certainly did sound like something that her mother would say. He earlier had a very cruel reality planned out for the hybrid, a false reality, one where the Winchester's would continue to hunt her down, one where Castiel didn't have a slither of humanity, one where they sought out to kill her.

It was a bit far now that he thought about it, but false realities always had an odd way of getting people to make sense of things, of admitting that they were wrong. Maybe though, maybe she was right, maybe they were all needed for a greater plan, for now all he could do was allow it to play out.


End file.
